degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Breaking Apart
In a small town lies Kaijo High School. It's an ordinary high school with ordinary students. At the school, students are required to join a club in order to pass the year. 8 students make up the Culture Club and this is their story... Culture Shock II.'episode 3.'Breaking Apart It was a shock breakup. Neither party saw it coming. It wasn't supposed to end this way. Distance became tension. Tension became conflict. Conflict became an arugment. And an argument marked the end of a relationship. Deep in their hearts, neither Cam or Gegi wanted to break up but the argument had been so heated, they were left with no choice. Now they faced a horrible new reality. It wasn't supposed to end this way 'Lizzy: '''Wait. You broke up? '''Gegi: '''Yeah '''Lizzy: '''WHY?! '''Gegi: '''It just happened. He called me to discuss everything. We got into an argument and at the end of it decided we didn't want to be together anymore '''Tori: '''You broke up...after one argument? '''Gegi: '''Yeah '''Lizzy: '''I don't understand, how can you break up after just one argument? Couples fight all the time, I mean Ash and Kieran must do it as well '''Ash: '''Actually... '''Lizzy: '''I should have guessed that you'd be the exception '''Yazzy: '''Are you sure you're making the right decision? '''Gegi: '''Look, you guys don't know the whole story, and I want it to stay that way but please trust me when I say that for now, it's for the best '''Ash: '''Ok, we understand. We're really sorry '''Gegi: '''It's ok. Anyway, I'm going to go home, I'm not really in the mood for today, I'm sorry guys '''Lizzy: '''It's fine. We understand. '''Gegi: '''Ok, bye guys '''Everyone: '''Bye '''Yazzy: '''I can't believe it '''Lizzy: '''Neither can I '''Ash: '''It seems really sudden '''Kieran: '''I thought they were gonna get married '''Tori: '''Me too, at least I still got my main pairing ''Tori passes a glance towards Ash and Kieran 'Lizzy: '''What are we going to do about this? It's going to affect everything '''Yazzy: '''Let's worry about it another day '''Lizzy: '''Yeah, that's sound like a plan '''Ash: '''I have an idea. How about Lizzy take Brandon to go sightseeing and the rest of us will buy something for Gegi, and Cam as well '''Lizzy: '''W-W-Well I- Uh '''Kieran: '''Sounds good '''Yazzy: '''Right then, we'll be off, have fun lovebirds '''Brandon: '''Today's been pretty crazy so far '''Lizzy: '''Y-Yeah it has '''Brandon: '''Thanks for inviting me out today. It means a lot '''Lizzy: '''It's nothing, it's great to have you here '''Brandon: '''It's funny, Kieran's always telling me how violent you are and forever showing me scars, brusies etc that you've left on him but you don't seem violent at all '''Lizzy: '''Did he now? '''Brandon: '''I think it's pretty cute. I thought you two were dating at first '''Lizzy: '''Me and him? ''Lizzy laughs 'Lizzy: '''No way! Why would you think we were dating, he's a peasant. Plus he's with Ash anyway '''Brandon: '''Yeah, I soon figured it out '''Lizzy: '''I'm not above dating though! I mean i-if I were t-to meet a guy and w-we liked each other then y-yeah, I'd date him '''Brandon: '''That's reassuring to know '''Lizzy: '''So, where do you wanna go? '''Brandon: '''Where's the best place to search? '''Lizzy: '''Well, usually I'd suggest the city park but since it's January and snowing, that's a no go. We could walk through the city center? It's pretty fun to search around '''Brandon: '''Sure, let's go '''Kieran: '''I'm not really quite sure what I'm doing here '''Ash: '''You're offering support '''Kieran: '''But Cam and I hardly speak. He's just my senpai '''Ash: '''Don't say that please, I'll lose it '''Kieran: '''Anyway, I don't even know what to say '''Yazzy: '''Just try and be sympathetic. Tell him you're sad they broke up, ask if there's anything you can do, see if you can find out what happened '''Kieran: '''Wouldn't it be better if you just asked him? '''Ash: '''No! It has to come from a fellow guy. It's more romantic that wa-- I mean more comfortable that way. He'll be able to open up more to you, share his deepest pain, you'll go through an ultimate bonding moment where you'll be closer than ever! '''Yazzy: '''You okay there? '''Ash: '''Yeah, I just got carried away. Anyway, we're going to talk to Gegi so we can't do it '''Kieran: '''but-- '''Ash: '''Have fun '''Kieran: '''Wha- '''Yazzy: '''See ya ''Ash and Yazzy knock on Cam's door and then run off 'Kieran: '''HEY! ''The door opens 'Cam: '''Kieran? ''Kieran awkardly stands at the door before giving a goofy wave 'Kieran: '''Hello '''Kieran: '''Soooooo '''Cam: '''Yeah ''Silence 'Kieran: '''Look, this is ridiculous, I don't know why I was sent here. I'm in my first relationship myself, I don't know what I'm supposed to say to help '''Cam: '''You can go if you want? '''Kieran: '''Nah. I'm really sorry about you're break up '''Cam: '''It's fine '''Kieran: '''What actually happened? '''Cam: '''I said something stupid that I couldn't take back. After that, she couldn't bear to look at me '''Kieran: '''It must have been pretty bad for Gegi to get really mad '''Cam: '''It was '''Kieran: '''I wish there was more I could say to help '''Cam: '''Just you being here helps '''Kieran: '''At least I'm doing something right '''Cam: '''You shouldn't beat yourself up so much, you're a good person '''Kieran: '''You too '''Cam: '''This is usually where yaoi characters kiss '''Kieran: '''Not you too '''Cam: '''I'm kidding. Although it would pass the time '''Kieran: '''Don't even think about it ''They laugh 'Gegi: '''Thanks for being here '''Ash: '''It's no problem '''Yazzy: '''How are you doing? '''Gegi: '''Okay, I guess '''Ash: '''We were so shocked that it happened. We never expected you two to break up '''Gegi: '''Neither did I, but it happened anyway '''Yazzy: '''Is there any chance of you two getting back together? '''Gegi: '''For now, no. I'm still hurt, I need time '''Yazzy: '''So you're both definitely single? '''Gegi: '''Yeah, why? '''Yazzy: '''Well, you know, sometimes, things can get complicated if one half still thinks they're together and you know.... '''Ash: '''Well, anyway, we should go. We just wanted to make sure you were ok '''Gegi: '''Thanks guys '''Yazzy: '''It's no problem ''Outside Gegi's house, Ash and Yazzy begin to walk back towards the town center 'Ash: '''What was that in there? '''Yazzy: '''What was what? '''Ash: '''That whole "so you're both single?" thing '''Yazzy: '''T-That was '''Ash: '''Oh my god '''Yazzy: '''What? '''Ash: '''You've got a crush on Cam!! '''Yazzy: '''W-What. N-No I don't '''Ash: '''Yes you do! ''Yazzy pauses for a second '' '''Yazzy: '''Okay fine, I do! '''Ash: '''I knew it! '''Yazzy: '''You can't tell anyone! Please! '''Ash: '''Of course I won't! Why Cam though? '''Yazzy: '''I don't know. He just, you know, like how you are with Kieran, he makes me happy '''Ash: '''Yeah, but I love Kieran. Unless... '''Yazzy: '''No, I don't love him! It's just a crush '''Ash: '''But he's on your mind a lot? '''Yazzy: '''All the time '''Ash: '''You can't do anything about this crush though, you know that right? '''Yazzy: '''No of course not! I would never '''Ash: '''He just broke up with Gegi. She's your friend, they may even get back together! '''Yazzy: '''I know that! Ash, I'm not going to do anything '''Ash: '''Okay, good ''Ash's phone buzzes 'Ash: '''It's Kieran. He's staying the night at Cam's so he can't come over. God damn it, I was fantasising enough already about the two of them, now they're sleeping together in one room.... '''Yazzy: '''Aren't you supposed to be dating Kieran? Not imagining him with a someone else '''Ash: '''I can't help it! Anyway, since he's not coming round, do you want to come over? '''Yazzy: '''Sure '''Ash: '''We can talk some more about your crush '''Yazzy: '''O-Ok '''Ash: '''Looks like you've got more competition now anyway '''Yazzy: '''Ash, chill '''Ash: '''I can't! '''Tori: '''So how'd it go? '''Lizzy: '''It was fine. Nothing special '''Tori: '''You were on a date and it was nothing special '''Lizzy: '''IT WAS NOT A DATE '''Tori: '''But you like him? '''Lizzy: '''Maybe-- NO! I do not! Not like that! '''Tori: '''You're such a tsundere '''Lizzy: '''He's a nice guy but I'm not into him '''Tori: '''Sure '''Lizzy: '''So what about you and Damian? '''Tori: '''Trying to flip the subject are we? Yeah well, me and Damian are nonexistent, he's away, there's nothing to do '''Lizzy: '''You two have the weirdest friendship '''Tori: '''At least we know that we're friends '''Lizzy: '''BRANDON AND I ARE FRIENDS '''Tori: '''Did you have a good time today though, honestly? '''Lizzy: '''Yeah, I did. It was great to spend time with him. I'm hoping to spend more time with him again soon '''Tori: '''You're cute when you're in love '''Lizzy: '''I AM NOT IN LOVE! ''Monday '''Cam: '''So I'm quitting the club '''Yazzy: '''Wait WHAT?! '''Cam: '''I don't think it's right for me to be here after everything '''Ash: '''You don't need to leave '''Cam: '''Just for now, until things settle down '''Kieran: '''We talked about it yesterday. Cam thinks it will just be too uncomfortable '''Cam: '''Yeah, this club is supposed to be a fun place. If we're all too busy trying not to say the wrong thing, where's the fun? '''Tori: '''You make a good point '''Cam: '''It's just for a bit, I'll be back soon '''Yazzy: '''You better '''Cam: '''See you guys later '''Everyone: '''See ya Category:Blog posts